Fix You
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: This story takes place during Robert's Cancer Story. Told In Drabbles that coincide with each letter of the alphabet.
1. A-Ache

**A-Ache**

It almost hurt her physically to watch this man she had both loved and hated with equal passion appear to be so weak now. Robert Scorpio had been a lot of things but never weak. Not once. She knocked softly on the door and he opened his eyes. She could see the same faint smile she had witnessed for years. That was better. That was just a little bit better.

"Anna," Robert spoke. "Well you're a site for sore eyes. Come here luv."

She tried to bite back the emotions that welled inside her aching heart but they all came spilling out when she hugged him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a little thing like cancer could beat you," Anna said. "I didn't think anything could beat the great Robert Scorpio."

"Who said it has," he whispered.

"Then why did I have to find out from our daughter," she questioned? "Didn't you think I would want to be here for you?"

"I didn't want to burden you Anna. You have your own life now. One that I'm not a part of."

"That's bull shit Scorpio," she snapped. "You'll always be a part of my life and you know it. You're Robin's father. You're _my_ friend. Just because we didn't end up together doesn't mean I don't still think about all those adventures we went on…all the love…everything."

"I think about them too Luv…It's what gets me through all the bad times. You'll always be the best thing I ever did…you and Robin."

"Likewise," she said, reaching out her hand. Their fingers laced together in a gesture of support and Anna couldn't help but notice how cold and clammy Robert's hand was.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything," she asked? "Anything at all."

"I could use some ice cubes," he said. She smiled as she reached for the cup. "You want to do this yourself or should I  
help you?"

" _I can do it_ ," he snapped. He was still a stubborn man. He might have given a little but he would never give enough as to appear helpless. She couldn't blame him really.

"I don't want to lose you," Anna admitted. "You fight this. You fight to survive. You don't get to die on us yet. You hear me Scorpio. You don't get to die."

"I'll do the best I can," Robert admitted. He would give anything to be able to give her that definitive promise but they both knew he couldn't. This was the best he could offer her.


	2. B-Breathe

**B-Breathe**

There was a time when even breathing had been for _her_. She is asleep on his chest as his breaths now come in ragged gasps. He can feel her heartbeat next to his and he remembers a time when its rapid beats were from lovemaking and not worry.

"Robert," she whispers, when she wakes up in the dark.

"Right here love," he says.

"Are you…are you okay," she asks, through tears.

"Why do you ask," he says. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She smiles at him knowingly. Even when _he_ was the one suffering, he was always the one to want to make _her_ feel better.

"It felt so real…and then when I woke up, I couldn't hear you breathing and I thought…Robert, I am _not_ ready to say goodbye to you. "

He takes her hand and places it on his heart. She can feel the rhythm in his chest and she has to force herself not to just break down and cry. "I'm still here Love, "Robert says. "My breathing is just a little more shallow now."

"Are you sure there is not anything else I can do for you? I am supposed to be helping _you_ Robert. Instead here I am a blubbering mess and _you_ are the one helping _me._ "

"I like to think we are helping each other."

She smiles and he lets his fingers brush the wisps of hair back from her face. He can see the tears on her cheek so he wipes them away with his thumb.

"Please don't cry for me. I am not worth all that."

 _"Don't say that Robert…Don't you dare say that. You are worth it. To me you are worth fighting for."  
_  
He looks into her eyes then…so fierce and so lovely…and suddenly he has his own tears welling in his eyes.

" _The hardest part about any of this is the thought of leaving you Anna. I did not tell you because I did not know how to tell you that I might not be around much longer. The best years of my life were when we were together…when we were in love…I never imagined there would come a day when you were not the woman who lie beside me in bed. I love you Anna. I always will._ "

He cupped her face in his hands and for a moment, it was as if time stood still. Her lips still tasted soft and tender as his brushed against them. It was hard to believe that they spent so long apart when it felt like only yesterday when they were kissing just like this. He thought she would push him away when the need for air became a necessity but she surprised him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought her lips back to his. "Don't leave me Robert," she said. "Please don't leave me."

He held her tenderly as the kiss grew in intensity and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel her again…to feel _all_ of her, skin on skin.  
 _  
"Please let me live so I can love her again," Robert prayed. "This time I will love her right."_


	3. C-Caress

**C-Caress**

"What do you need Robert," she asked between labored Breaths. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't possibly hurt me Love," he says. "All I need is you."

His kisses were electric as his hands trailed down her backside. She could remember a time when just the thought of him made her come alive and he still had that effect on her. It did not matter how many men came into her life over the years, Robert Scorpio would always be the one for her.

"Tell me how you feel," she asks, as her hands slid under his hospital gown. She wants to make him feel better…she wants to feel him inside her…but she does not want to over exert him. _She loved him…God she loved him_ …but she would never forgive herself if their desires effected his health.

"I feel more _alive_ than I have in years," he says, resuming the kiss.

"That's _not_ what I meant Robert. You need to think of your health."

He pauses and looks up into her tear stained face and he knew she was right. Tears fill his eyes so he looks away.

"I wanted to show you that I am still a man Anna…I mean just because I have cancer…"

 _"Stop it right there Robert. You are not less of a man because we can't make love right now…"  
_  
 _"But I feel like it Anna. Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to come back to me…and when you do, it is because I have cancer…"  
_  
"Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same?"

"No, I'm not…because I would do anything for you…you know that."

"Just as you know that the feeling is mutual."

There was a pause as she settled against his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her. "I just want a chance to be the man I couldn't be for you before. I want a chance to get it right this time."

"Robert, you have _alway_ s been that man. Just because we did not last, does not mean you were not _everything_ to me when we were in love. Hell, you _still_ are. Just look at us…after all these years apart, here we are again… _together_ …did you ever think that we would be here after all the hell we put each other through…"

He smiles as he caresses her cheek…"Yeah I did…I _always_ thought it would be you and me in the end."

"Me too Robert. I _always_ believed that…I _still_ do. Please do not lose faith in your doctors…do not lose faith in _me. I love you Robert Scorpio. Always."_

" _And I love you Anna Devane…Always._

He pulls her tighter against him and they do not say another word. No words need to be said. If love alone could cure his cancer, he would be home free. He just hopes he has the strength to keep fighting.


	4. D-Defeat

**D- Defeat**

He feels defeated every time he comes back from Chemo and finds her waiting there expectantly. A part of him wants to shield her from the pain of his cancer but he knows better than to fight her. Robert Is a stubborn man but Anna and Robin are just as hard headed. Robin helps her father back into his bed and updates her mother on his progress.

"He is a fighter mom. You should not worry so much."

"I don't like to see him in so much pain, "she admits.

"Neither do I," Robin says, and gives her father a kiss on his head.

"Behave yourself," she says.

"What fun is that," he says in return, getting a smack in his shoulder from Anna.

"Did you see that? The cancer patient is being attacked here."

"You'll _live_ ," Robin said, and when Anna's face fell, she realized her mistake. The reality of Cancer was that not everybody does live. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It is okay love," Robert said. "I can handle a little cancer humor."

Robin leaves to go make her rounds and Anna looks up at Robert smiling. "You think you are _so_ funny don't you?"

" _You_ are smiling, aren't you?"

"Oh no, you are doing it again," she says.

"What?"

"Oh do _not_ play coy with me. You are giving me that look. You always do that when you are trying to charm me. What is it Robert. What do you want this time?"

"Maybe I just like looking at you smile. "

"You can _really_ flirt with me at a time like this."

"I can _always_ flirt with you love…it is my favorite past time."

"See _that's_ why I never had a chance… _you_ and that impossibly sweet but mischievous look in your eyes…I was destined to be _yours_ forever."

"I'm working on the forever part," he says, drawing her closer into his arms. His kisses were sweet and tender and then hot and fiery. She is lying beside him when he feels the urge to wretch.

"It's okay Robert, I'm here," she says, helping him lean over the bowl as she wipes his neck with a cool washcloth. She knows he wishes she did not see him like this but she refused to let his pride cost her precious time with the man she loves. They tried to move on…tried to love other people but in the end, their hearts _always_ ended up right where they started.

"Hold me," he asks. She knows it kills him to ask for anything so she does not give him time to question what he considers weakness.

"Was that so hard," she asks him, hours later when she is still wrapped in his arms.

"Harder than you will ever know," he admits.

She kisses his forehead as she wipes another cool washcloth against his skin. His fever was going down now.

"I'm proud of you Robert. Do not _ever_ be afraid to show me your fears. Chances are that I have them too."

"Anna I… _All I ever wanted to be was your hero. Now I cannot even lift my own head to throw up_. "

"You _are_ my hero Robert. Just because it is _my_ turn to take care of _you_ now, does _not_ mean that you are _any_ less of a hero. You will _always_ be _my_ hero. _Always_."

"I love you Anna. I hope you know how much."

"I _always_ knew that Robert. Even when we were apart, I knew it. I know that _now_. I feel _exactly_ the same way. You are _alway_ s going to be the man that I love. _Always_. "


	5. E-Expectations

**E-Expectations**

The first thing Robert sees in the morning is Anna's face. She is walking through the door, a huge smile on her face, as she pushes a wheelchair.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to get _in_ that thing," he snaps.

"Did _someone_ wake up on the wrong side of the bed," she quips.

"I have _legs_ Anna…I can _walk._ "

"Alright…then let me _see_ you."

 _"For heaven's sake woman,_ " he challenges. __

_"Either you get your ass up out of that bed and prove to me you won't hurt yourself or I am going to put you in this wheelchair._ Either way you are _not_ going to stay in this bed feeling sorry for yourself today. I have plans for you."

"Anna…"

 _"Stop_ fighting me…you _won't_ win."

"You are _so_ bossy, you know that?"

"And _you_ love it, don't you?"

She comes around the back of his bed and kisses his neck. Why does she always do that? Just when he is ready to ring her neck, she makes him fall in love with her again.

"That is dirty pool Devane."

"Oh Hogwash. Now are you going to get out of that bed on your own or do you want some help."

He takes her hand and uses all his strength to pull her onto the bed with him. She is laughing now and his heart fills with joy. "I'd rather you stay _in_ the bed with me."

"We already discussed this Scorpio," she says, but she still allows him to pull her underneath him as he brushes the stray hair out of her face. "God you are beautiful," he says.

She opens her mouth to say something but all of her thoughts quickly evaporate the moment his lips brush against hers. Warmth radiates from within her as the kiss changes from soft and slow to red hot and demanding. His fingers caressed her warm body as they slid under her shirt and she trembled beneath him. He did not want to stop kissing her; the hunger in her touch his salvation.

Their breaths quickened in sync just as the kiss ended. She looks up into his intoxicating eyes and caresses his cheek…He is not the only one who wanted to go further.

"Are my eyes deceiving me…Is Anna Devane actually speechless?"

She smiles, which elicits a smile of his own, and then she disentangles from his embrace. She needs to put a little distance between them now…if only because she does not know how long she can resist him.

"You are _still_ a _damn good_ kisser Scorpio…what the hell do you _expect_ me to say? It speaks for itself. "

"You are _magic_ Anna…just _magic_ …so are you still going to take me on this adventure or not?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to go with me…what changed your temperament Scorpio?"

 _"Your_ kisses…what can I say Anna…when you kiss me, I suddenly have the courage and the strength to do _anything_. "

"Even walk to that wheel chair?"

"Even that."

She gave him space because she knew he wanted to do this himself but she was still there to catch him when he did not quite make it. It took all the strength he had not to give in to pride. She was helping him be stronger…the least he could do was appreciate her efforts.

"You ready," Anna asks, after he is safely in the wheelchair.

"As I'll ever be," he says. She gives him one more kiss on his neck and pushes the wheelchair out the door.  
 _  
Today is one of the good days. He hopes he will have more of those._


	6. F-Forget

**F-Forget**

Anna pushed Robert's wheel chair onto the roof, where Robin was waiting.

"Well what do we have here," Robert asked.

"Don't look at _me_ …It was mom's idea," Robin admitted.

Robert's eyes automatically searched for hers and found them smiling. "You are just _full_ of surprises aren't you Luv."

"I just wanted to do something _nice_ for you Scorpio. Don't go reading more into it."

"You didn't _cook_ did you," he quipped.

"Relax daddy," Robin demanded. _"I_ did all the cooking."

Anna was standing behind Robert when he stood up but he insisted on doing it himself so she followed at a close distance. "Are you going to snap at me if I pull out your chair daddy?"

"By all means," he states.

Anna sits on one side of him and Robin on the other. "I made all your favorites. They are much healthier for a cancer patient though."

He grimaced when she removed the top from his plate…and then he smiled. "When did you find the time to make such a great meal?"

"I _had_ to keep myself busy daddy…Otherwise I would worry. You seem to be in good spirits today. That's good right?"

"That would be the effect of your mother."

Anna smiles as she looks at him. "He's exaggerating. Your father is pretty formidable when he wants to be."

"Oh I don't know mom…he was pretty intent on feeling sorry for himself until you got here."

"Very funny," Robert replied.

"Who's laughing," Anna quipped.

He narrowed his eyes at her but they were sparkling. She was happy to know that he was getting some of his strength back. They ate their meal in silence but every so often Robin would glance up at her parents. Her mother was letting him eat off her spoon and she had her hand on his shoulder. Normally it would not even phase her. Her parents were just one of those couples who liked to touch each other. Even when they divorced, they were always hugging or holding hands. That was just how they were.

"What's going on between you two," Robin finally asked.

Anna paused mid mouthful and pulled her hand away. Robert just smiled.

"I don't know what you mean," Anna stated, feigning innocence.

"Oh come on mom…I'm not twelve years old anymore. I know there is something different between you two."

"She does have a point Luv," he says, looping his arm through hers. Anna wants to be annoyed at him but how can she when he is looking at her like that?

 _"I knew it,_ " Robin states enthusiastically. _"You're back together aren't you?"_

"How would you feel about that sweetheart," Anna asks.  
 _  
"Are you kidding me? I am thrilled._ Doesn't every girl want their parents to be happy?"

"I _am_ happy," Anna admits.

"Well I _am_ a hard act to follow," he emphasized.

"You might want to tone that inflated ego down Scorpio. It doesn't become you."

Robin laughs because she gets it but also because he was right. Her father was one of the few great men still left in the world.

"Are you _denying_ it," he asks.

"What would be the point? You'd know I was lying."

"Finally you admit it."

"Oh shut up."

He kisses her softly on the lips and Robin rises to take their plates away. "Not that I'm not enjoying this public display of affection but I have rounds."

"Robin…"

"It's okay mom. Enjoy your evening on me. "

She hugs her parent's goodbye but before she pulls away from her mom she, whispers "Don't let him get too excited."

Anna slaps her daughter playfully and Robin laughs. "Are you _really_ going to tell me you haven't…?"

" _Believe me, I tried,_ " Robert quipped.

"Excuse me…daughter here…gross."

"Well you _did_ ask," Anna argued.

 _"Medically speaking mom,"_ she corrected.

"So are you saying," Robert blurts out.

 _"NO_ " Robin and Anna say in unison.

"A _conspiracy_ ," Robert jokes. "That's what this is… _a conspiracy_."

Anna and Robin smile at each other before Anna says "Not tonight sweetheart. You have cancer."  
 _  
The smile disappears from his face. For a few hours he forgot about the big C word. Now he could not avoid it._

"I'm getting really tired of that excuse Luv," he insists.

"Then maybe you should beat it," she maintains.

"Working on it Devane," he promises.

"You _better,"_ she admits, climbing into his lap and kissing him deeply. "I don't want to be your widow before I can be your wife again."

That made him smile and Robin took it as her cue to leave. Her mom just gave her dad something to live for...something to fight for. She would make sure they got to that day. _Third Time's The Charm Right?_


End file.
